


i can think of something better

by seeingrightly



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: “So, Spence,” Hanna asks, her words slurring together just a little, her head not tipping to the side so much as lolling, “how’s it feel to be the only one of us who’s not divorced?”They’re at the Radley, the four of them, crowded around a little table. No Alison; it’s her weekend with the kids, and anyway, they haven’t seen much of her since her split with Emily, not that Spencer minds all that much.“I’m also the only one of us not to get married,” Spencer says over the rim her drink, looking at Hanna out of the corner of her eye, “so don’t say that like it’s some kind of accomplishment.”





	i can think of something better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megankelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankelly/gifts).



> this is......... a lil dark lmao it was written for [megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankelly) who asked me to write post-divorce hanna/spencer
> 
> i tagged it as "possibly unrequited love" so you don't get unrealistic expectations lmao but this is set before anything actually happens!!!
> 
> title from "sleepover" by hayley kiyoko

 

 

 

“So, Spence,” Hanna asks, her words slurring together just a little, her head not tipping to the side so much as lolling, “how’s it feel to be the only one of us who’s not divorced?”

They’re at the Radley, the four of them, crowded around a little table. No Alison; it’s her weekend with the kids, and anyway, they haven’t seen much of her since her split with Emily, not that Spencer minds all that much.

“I’m also the only one of us not to get married,” Spencer says over the rim her drink, looking at Hanna out of the corner of her eye, “so don’t say that like it’s some kind of accomplishment.”

“Psh,” Aria says loudly, tipping her glass far enough that it almost spills. “I think we’re proof that marrying your really complicated high school sweetheart isn’t an accomplishment either.”

Emily’s leaning far back in her chair across from Spencer. She looks like she’s nearly asleep. Emily’s been divorced and sober for years, but she also has twin terrors at home. Aria’s also co-parenting with her ex and should probably consider getting sober, from what Spencer can tell. 

But what does Spencer know? She doesn’t know how parenthood weighs on you, or divorce, or having much of a life outside of work. She doesn’t know what Hanna’s going through, fresh off of signing the papers with Caleb. Spencer feels like it’s useless for her to be here, but Hanna had called her, drunk and crying, asking why she didn’t want to see her, when she’d said as much in the group text. So here Spencer is. She’s never been good at saying no to Hanna.

Spencer drains the rest of her drink in one go, sets the glass down, and leans forward.

“I think maybe it’s time for bed,” she says. “What about you guys?”

“It’s way past my bedtime,” Emily says, rubbing her eyes. “Let’s go.”

She stands, pulling Aria’s drink out of her hand and putting it on the table, then grabbing her by the arm and hauling her up.

“No, I wanna be drunk and complain,” Aria says, swatting at Emily.

“You have a whole weekend for that,” Spencer says.

“Yeah, it’s only Thirsty Thursday,” Hanna laughs, reaching for Spencer as Spencer stands up.

She helps Hanna up, nearly stumbling when Hanna leans all her weight into Spencer’s side, tucking her face into her neck.

“We’re not gonna be able to walk like this, Han.”

“We can try,” Hanna says, but she pulls back a little, though she wraps Spencer’s arm around her shoulders and holds it in place.

It’s only a little hard to get to the elevator and then into their adjoining rooms. Through the open door, Spencer can hear and somewhat see Emily helping Aria get changed. Spencer leaves Hanna on one of the beds and gets into her own pajamas first while Hanna get out of her boots and jacket and then gives up.

“You drank,” Hanna says accusatorially as Spencer carefully removes her shirt. “You were always so good at pretending to be more sober than you were.”

“Still am,” Spencer says, helping Hanna into a t-shirt that she recognizes as one of Caleb’s because she’s worn it to bed herself before.

For a second, Spencer wants to leave. She doesn’t have the same things weighing on her as her friends. There are little ways some of them could relate to her, maybe, if she wanted to talk about those things. She’s almost called Emily, late at night and shitfaced, early in the morning and shaking with caffeine.

It’s a complicated little triangle, Spencer thinks as she smooths out the collar of Caleb’s shirt, as Hanna looks up at her, heavy-lidded and pliant.

“You gonna help me take my pants off?” Hanna asks, and Spencer steps away from her.

“I think you can manage yourself. You’re a big girl.”

“Maybe,” Hanna says. “I’m not gonna be able to get my makeup off though, ugh.”

Spencer goes to use the bathroom. She can hear the muffled sounds of Hanna removing her pants and getting into bed, of the door that adjoins their rooms closing. When she comes back out, Hanna is curled up under the blankets, all her makeup still in place, if smudged. Spencer places two glasses of water on the nightstand between their beds.

“Spence,” Hanna says, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, nearly knocking down one of the glasses. “Wanna share with me?”

“Share what?” Spencer asks, dreading the answer.

“I hate sleeping by myself,” Hanna says, her eyes wide and sad. “I’m still not used to it yet.”

Her hand slips down from Spencer’s wrist to her hand.

It’s true that Spencer’s always been good at appearing more sober than she actually is. But she hasn’t had that much to drink tonight and she doesn’t have an excuse for her behavior. She’s just going to have to hope that no one else is alert enough to call her on that.

She pulls her hand carefully out of Hanna’s and pulls back the covers. With a happy little sound, Hanna shifts back to make room. Once Spencer is in the bed, Hanna rolls back toward her, pressing her back up against Spencer’s front. After a pause, Spencer curls around her protectively.

“You’re the best,” Hanna mumbles. “Love you.”

Spencer presses her face just the slightest bit against the crown of Hanna’s head.

“Love you too,” she says.

 

 

 


End file.
